


先婚厚爱  chapter  11

by neko_naiping



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_naiping/pseuds/neko_naiping





	先婚厚爱  chapter  11

OFF在进入的时候，极尽温柔。尽管知道omega在这种时期身体早已做好承受的准备，自体润滑十分充足，完全没有受伤的可能，但他还是一面亲吻着，一面小心的用手指做了扩张，感觉差不多了才慢慢的将自己早已迫不及待的性器连根没入。  
小穴被填满，omega本能一时得到了满足，ATP终于长长地呼一口气，刚才的焦躁似乎一瞬间没了踪影。OFF停留了片刻，试探着动了动，同时观察对方的反应。  
“你看。”OFF大力动作着，断断续续的说，“我们，我们是连在一起的，清清楚楚，是不是？你流了好多水，把我都沾湿了。床单也湿了。”他又伸出手去抚慰ATP被冷落的前端，“看你这里，碰一下就又硬了。”  
ATP侧着头，看着镜子中交缠在一起的两个人。收回目光，佯装镇定的说：“别，别说这个了。听别人说...啊...”  
身体里的敏感点被一记撞击触碰到，ATP猝不及防的发出一声呻吟。  
OFF显然也发现了，调整了进入的角度，反复摩擦那一点，“别人说什么了，嗯？”  
“说，做这种事应该...嗯啊...你慢点...应该，说甜言蜜语的...啊！”一句话被撞得支离破碎。  
OFF哼笑：“你想听我说什么？我爱你？那么...如你所愿。”  
他的动作放缓下来，每一下却更加深入。明明进出的动作粗鲁不堪，说话的语气却深情得很。  
“ATP，你听好了。我爱你，从第一次见到你就看上你了。”他笑了笑，“这么说你满意了吗？”  
ATP喘息着,“如果没有最后一句，我都快要相信你说的是真的了。”  
OFF低下头注视着他，抬手遮住他的眼睛：“如果你高兴，就当是真话也没关系。”  
不等ATP反应便径直亲了下去，下身动作也随之狂野起来，像是要发泄心中沉积已久的无限激情。  
太阳从东方到西方，直到ATP累得几乎连抬抬手指的力气都没有了，OFF才停下来，轻柔的吻着他的脸，将他搂在怀里沉沉睡去。  
第二天，OFF是先清醒的那一个。太阳早已经高高的升起来了，隔着厚重的窗帘也能看到温暖的光影。  
ATP躺在他的臂弯里，依然沉沉睡着，OFF睁大眼睛盯着怀里的人，一动也不敢动。  
昨天的事对他来讲就像是一场美梦，ATP的主动和热情现在想来还叫他感到匪夷所思，唯恐动一动，惊醒了沉睡的人，自己的美梦也跟着消散了。  
ATP睁开眼的时候，OFF表面镇定，内心却慌乱得很。  
ATP迷茫了一会儿，眼神逐渐清明，“你在做什么？”  
没有什么异样，甚至没怪自己做得太厉害，紧张感一消，刚才被他忽略的某些事实便分外鲜明起来。信息素交织的甜蜜空气，紧紧相贴的赤裸身体，近在眼前的灼热气息...  
冲动几乎突如其来，OFF赶紧坐起身，“我让佣人过来做点吃的吧”。  
“不用了。”  
OFF愣愣的看着ATP，而ATP直接用力把OFF搂住亲了一口，“我们继续吧。”  
只用一句话，OFF就被彻底点燃了。  
身体交缠，撞击激烈，OFF狂热的啃噬着ATP的脖颈，兴奋之外，却油然而产生了另一种冲动。  
想要更深的进入他，占有他，想要在他生殖腔里射入自己的精华，想要永久标记他。  
想要他里里外外都烙印上自己的痕迹，永永远远不能抹去，永永远远都只属于自己一个人。  
不知不觉，OFF开始转而向ATP身体内部的另一个方向进攻。  
ATP察觉了他的意图，一把抓住了他。  
“不，不要标记。”ATP直直的看着他，眼角还带着一点激情的红痕，目光却坚定不移。  
OFF停下动作和他对视，一动也不动。  
原本无比暧昧的气氛一时间变得死寂。  
相视很久之后，OFF终于放弃了进攻那一处。他的眼神中有着显而易见的沮丧，像是发泄般的不顾一切大力冲撞起来。  
即使如此，OFF还是注意到了，自己放弃的那一瞬间，ATP松了一口气。  
再度醒来时，OFF看着ATP从睡得香甜到迷迷糊糊睁开眼，最后到完全清醒，他清楚的感觉到ATP和之前的不同。  
似乎是一种难以言说但又确切存在的...疏离感？  
OFF也意识到，ATP这次的发情期已经结束，自己想要永久标记对方，只有两个办法。  
一是让ATP爱上自己，心甘情愿被自己标记，二是等ATP下一个发情期的到来，自己威逼利诱让他同意被自己标记。  
目前看来，还是等下一个发情期吧...


End file.
